Kiss And Cry
by Kingdom's Oathkeeper
Summary: Summary coming soon...
1. Chapter 1

**An SxS Story. Sorry to inform the readers but Seto and Serenity won't meet in a long time :D I'm really sorry but we must keep the story going in the right direction.**

**Anyways, BlackKitt helped me do this chapter, she suggested the name and pushed me to my limits to finish this chapter :D She also helped me spell check this :)) so a warm thank you for her please :))**

**R+R= good day!**

Kiss And Cry

Serenity took a deep breath, then released it. She then moved to her hair, brushing away loose strands of hair that would be most likely to be caught in her eyes.

"Serenity you're up in five," her couch announced, and Serenity began to hyperventilate. "Just calm down," her couch put a warm hand on her shoulder, "it's fine, you're my smartest student. To top it off, you've been working so hard," she insisted. "Just breathe," she commanded. Serenity sighed.

If she didn't get a good score in this tournament then she would not be going to the Nationals, and her lifelong dream to become a professional Figure Skater would be damaged. Shattered into pieces, because no one would ever want a nineteen year old again. Serenity shook her head, getting rid of the negative thoughts. "Ok Serenity, it's a simple routine. Just don't mess up," she told herself.

"Not that easy." She turned around and was face to face with a contester, Serenity was told countless times not to listen to others who tried to bring her down, or just be '_nice' _to her.

"Thank you." Serenity smiled and looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She had her hair pulled up in a bun, her bangs left loose just a little, framing her face, and she had put on a light white eye shadow. Then there was the dress, which was beautiful and elegant. The costume was made of nude power net over a nude mesh lining with white super stretch bottoms. There were white super stretch and white liquid sequin flowers, vines, and streamers covering the bodice. This costume had a beautifully tiered white power net skirt and an open back. She also wore her normal pure-as-Snow-White ice-skates.

"Just be careful, you look delicate," the girl said. Serenity turned around and looked at her. "I'm not trying to psych you out. Don't worry, my mom raised me better," the girl assured her and brought her clutches closer to her and went over to Serenity.

"Don't worry, if you fall," the girl started looking Serenity straight in the eye, "get up and skate! Don't think it's over, try to save it with a Biellman or Attuide spin, or even a Y-spin," the girl suggested.

"Remember, the final score is not determined until you finish your routine," the girl said while moving back her flowing, sleek black hair. She then moved behind Serenity and pushed her onto the ice. "Break a leg." She then moved over to see Serenity skating idly to the center of the ice rink.

Before Serenity had time to breathe, the music started. She moved a few times to catch her breath, then started with a Flip; a left outside triple turn, followed by her picking her right foot off the ice and putting it up in the air before turning. She successfully managed to do this. She earned a lot of 'Oohh's' and 'Awww's' from her fellow ice-skating lovers.

Serenity moved to the center of the rink and quickly made a Loop. She did a crossover into it and then bent both legs and jumped into the air. She took a deep breath, it had taken her quite a while to learn this move, it had taken day and night. When she had finally done it, she had celebrated like no there was no tomorrow.

Once she regained her balance, she formed the Toe-loop; she did a right forward inside triple turn and picked up her left foot off the ice. Once she put her left foot back on the ice, she sighed in hesitation. This next move that she was supposed to do would get her a lot of points, but she had just learned it, not yet mastered it! She sighed, she couldn't do it just yet, so she quickly made for a Salchow; Serenity did a crossover into a forward outside triple turn on the left foot and did a counterclockwise jump. She fell perfectly. Just three more minutes and she'd be done.

Serenity sighed. She'd have to put all her effort into this one last move. An Axel.

What make an Axel jump hard was an extra 1/2 rotation in the air due to its forward take-off. It had a take-off from the left forward outside edge and a landing on the right back outside edge. The skater had to take on a forward outside edge, turn in the air, and land on the opposite foot.

When Serenity tried to do the jump the first time she fell flat on her butt. She quickly regained herself and pulled herself up to do a quick Split jump; she made a mohawk and picked up her foot, then jumped into the air and did the splits. She smiled warmly and bowed. She'd done it!

All of the moves that she had done were doubles, triples, and quadruples, so there was no way she would be announced as fourth. She had to either be the first or second to make it into Nationals.

Serenity made it back to her place, sat down and waited for the announcer.

"There are 5 components: choreography, skating skills, transition, execution, and interpretation. Each judge of 9 judges will give a mark from 0.25 to 10 and then we will find out the total of it," the announcer said.

He got his charts and papers from his fellow judges. "The following people will be moving on," he said, "Serenity Wheeler, with the highest score, Rebecca Hawkins, the second highest score, and finally, the last person to make it to nationals is the one and only Kairi." He finished and took his charts to start giving his scores.

Serenity couldn't hear anything once she heard she was making it to Nationals, she couldn't wait to call her brother and give him the good news. She was beyond exited.

"All of our figure skating companies, who will be moving to Nationals, must compete together to get a full sponsor. And to ensure her position as a Nationalist." Serenity sighed, not again.

Serenity pulled her pink jacket closer, pulling out her smartphone and quickly texting Joey, who was probably watching her on TV right now.

"Everyone must meet up in the ice rink here next week at four." The announcer finished. "Drive safely." He turned off his microphone and made his way over to his dressing room to get changed.

"Come on Joey!" Serenity whined just a she received a text from Joey, who would be sending a recording of her performance to her mom. She sighed and moved to get a slushy and a burger. She wasn't supposes to eat stuff like that, but a girl had to celebrate. Before next week she'd surely burn more calories.

**Closing note: well guys? How was that? Too much? Or too little? Well first chapter up next to come up for sure :)) thank you BlackKitt! You guys have to read her stories! She's legendary!**

**Well guys R+R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reviewing :)) so nice of you!**

**Again, Thank BlackKitt, she spell checked and fixed the chapter :) she's really good, so pleas review on her story's or read them! She's great!**

**R+R**

Kiss And Cry

Serenity sighed, today was Wednesday, two days had passed since she made it to the Nationals. She smiled remembering what she had done to save her fall, then she sighed with regret. If she fell during the finals she'd be eliminated.

Serenity pulled her pink jacket closer, and just skated around the ice rink, pulling her wool scarf tighter around her neck. She played with her hands, swinging them back and forth, and directed her eyes at a four year old. The kid broke in a fit off laughter as he saw Serenity amusing him while skating. She passed the kid and did a simple twirl.

Serenity slid down as she came by the many open doors that led you out of the ice rink. Serenity sat down on the bench and adjusted her skate guards; she then stood up, feeling safe and secure.

She made her way over to the little shop, it had anything and everything you'd need to skate. Once Serenity entered the atmosphere changed. It was warm and inviting. Serenity went over to the skates part of the shop.

She stopped once she found what she was looking for: gel sleeves. They would slip over your foot or ankle to cushion the area. They'd prevent pain and blisters, and they were also reusable. Serenity took four and headed to the cashier.

"Hey Serenity" the cashier said, proving that he had known Serenity for quite a while. Serenity smiled and handed him the Gel sleeves.

"Hey," Serenity greeted. "How much will they be?" she asked, pulling out her wallet. The boy took the four gel sleeves and swiped them on the machine, each one making the small noise.

"About sixty-five," he stated. Serenity didn't hesitate. She took out the money and gave it to him.

"Hey, my head and palms are freezing, are there any mittens and a little hat?" she asked pointing to her head. Once the cashier understood her he held his up index finger and vanished behind the counter.

"They'll be on the house," he stated, and Serenity blushed.

"Oh no, I have the money," she stated.

He smiled. "No really, the item still hasn't been released. You wearing it means a lot," he assured her. Serenity smiled and pulled them on, quickly noting how much warmer they made her feel.

"So I heard you were looking for a sponsor?" he asked, putting all the money in the cash register.

"Yeah, _they're_ supposed to chose _me_," she stated, putting her hands in her warm pink jacket. The boy smiled.

"Yeah, well, my cousin wants to be a sponsor, I could tell him to watch you skate?" he asked, and Serenity grinned. She was really stumped at the thought of the whole sponsor thing, but now she has one less thing to worry about. Now she could just focus on her skating.

"I would love that!" she stated, hugging the pink haired man.

"Ok, here's his business card" he told her, and waved her off as more people came into the shop.

"I'll call him today!" Serenity assured him getting out the shop. She didn't give the card a second thought, tucking deep into the pocket of her blue skinny jeans.

"Hey Serenity!" Tea called running up to her and hugging her. "I missed you!" she spoke while crushing Serenity's ribs. Serenity struggled for a few seconds. "How are you!?" Tea asked, not giving Serenity time to answer.

"Fine Tea, I'm fine." Serenity assured her, pulling her jacket closer.

"I saw your performance," Tea said, feeling ashamed. "I should have been here for you," she whispered.

"It's fine," Serenity assured her, lifting her head up and hugging her.

"Still, that's not what friends do," Tea protested.

Serenity giggled, "If you want to make it up to me," Serenity suggested, "then come this Friday."

Tea nodded and pulled out her phone. "Tea - " Serenity started but was cut off by Tea.

"No, I have to be a better friend," she stated.

Serenity shook her head. "I'm going to skate," Serenity said, and Tea's eyes lit up.

"Can I videotape you?" she asked. Serenity nodded, already half way there. Serenity sat back down, opening her skates. She pulled out her old gel sleeve and replaced it with the new one; she did the same for the left foot. After that, she tucked her jeans in and pulled her green leggings over the jeans. Satisfied with her results, she moved the skate guards and made her way to the ice.

Tea called Serenity's name once she hit the ice, she smiled and waved to the camera. Serenity went over to the center of the ice and practiced her Swizzles.

Serenity made some Swizzles, which are simple ice skating moves that can easily be done on skates. To do a swizzle, she put her heels together and bent her knees. She glided forward, made the shape of a football with her feet and then brought her toes together. Serenity repeated this, doing several swizzles in a row.

Once she stopped she waved at Tea, who held her thumbs up.

Serenity smiled and did a backward swizzle; she began with her toes pointing together and let her skates glide out and move backward. Then, she let her heels meet. Again, she repeated this and did several back swizzles in a row.

Tea smiled wider, Serenity was too busy to notice her coming closer to the ice rink.

Serenity smiled and clapped her hands together, she a moved on the ice a few more times and formed the Stroking.

Serenity started the Stroking; Serenity skated while putting her arms out to the side and she formed one foot to the other. Her head was up, her knee were bent, and the leg that was not on the ground was extended back. She pointed the toes that were extended back to add a nice touch.

Serenity smiled and swirled while having her hands crisscrossed on her chest. Her hair was loose, making it flow. Once she stopped she noticed Tea also stopped videotaping.

"You're amazing!" Tea complimented. Serenity blushed and skated to the little door.

She smiled. "Skating is my life," she admitted.

Tea touched her heart, "That's wonderful," she said, "I'll be sending your rehearsal video to all the gang!"

Serenity nodded and smiled. "One more move and we can go have lunch, deal?" Serenity asked holding her index finger and smiling. Tea nodded. "Oh and videotape this," Serenity said skating backwards. Tea nodded and help up her phone.

Serenity went over to the center of the ice rink, clutching her hands and closing her eyes. She then started to move slowly, then with a little force, and finally she jumped hard, rotating one and a half times in the air and she landing on the right back outside edge. She then skated to take on a forward outside edge; she turned in the air, and landed on the opposite foot.

Once she stopped both girls smiled. She had performed the Axel! Serenity quickly went over to Tea and hugged her. "Send me that tape, I have to send it to my sponsor so I'll get the spot!" she squealed.

Tea nodded. "And everyone!" she commented and smiled. The two of them then went happily to the little food shop in the mall.

**closing note: wow, so many moves! Lol, the axel was just a stage for Serenity, there's going to be a special chapter just for one single **_**Move**_**! Yes! It's going to be harder than the Axel! So pleas review :D**

**ps/ READ BLACKKITTS STORY SHE'S AWSOME! She's even... Flawless**

**Note from BlackKitt: You haven't heard me try to sing yet, have you? Yeah, so not flawless XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reviewing :)) so nice of you!**

**Again, Thank BlackKitt, she spell checked and fixed the chapter :) she's really good, so please review on her story's or read them! She's great!**

**R+R**

Kiss And Cry

Today was the day, the day they'd ensure their position in the finals. Apparently, only one of the twelve contesters would move on to the finals, so Serenity had a one to twelve chance of moving on.

Serenity turned from the little goodie shop, a bottle of water in her hand. She noticed all the girls putting on makeup, and she rolled her eyes. Sure, beauty counted in the routine, but they didn't have to go all out! They all practically looked excatly alike!

Serenity moved closer to the trash can and threw her bottle into it. Just then she noticed a small blonde girl sitting on the bench all alone, with no one in sight. Serenity smiled, and she slowly went over. She cleared her throat, and the blond girl's head shot up, looking at Serenity.

"Hey, my name is Serenity Wheeler," Serenity introduced herself.

The girl smiled widely. "I'm Rebecca, and I know your brother," she stated.

Serenity nodded. "So I see you didn't put any cosmetics on," Serenity observed. Rebecca nodded and pulled her jacket closer. "Don't worry, I didn't either," she stated, finally taking a seat next to Rebecca. "I barely use it at all," she stated and pulled her things from her pink jacket, revealing what seemed to be mascara and tissues.

Rebecca giggled. "Wow," she said, really amused. Serenity nodded.

"So, do you have a sponsor yet?" Rebecca asked.

Serenity nodded. "Yes! I sent him my video recording of me doing the Axel, he was so amazed he came here today to see it," Serenity explained.

Rebecca smiled. "Wow, you did that?" Rebecca asked, releasing her jacket without knowing.

Serenity gasped, and Rebecca quickly pulled her jacket closed again. "Can I please see?" Serenity asked.

Rebecca sighed and moved her jacket, revealing a simple and elegant dress. The entire costume was made of navy power net over a nude mesh lining with navy lycra bottoms. There were hand dyed white super stretch flowers and vines covering the bodice. The Anastasia had a beautifully tiered navy power net skirt and an open back.

"You're beautiful!" Serenity complimented her and then took off her own jacket, revealing an all white costume with large sections of white lace. Shoulder straps and midsection were made of nude power net. The bottoms were white super stretch. The Lady Di had a beautifully tiered white power net skirt. This costume looked very polished and elegant.

Rebecca smiled and took hold of Serenity's hands. "Yours is even more beautiful!" She complimented.

Just then, the announcer announced the three minute break, meaning that Serenity would be up in the next group.

"I have to go, this is my group," they both said in unison. They giggled and walked there with their skates thrown loosely over their shoulders.

In the first round Kairi would go first, then Rebecca, and lastly Serenity.

Kairi's routine went by fast, without special moves. After three more minutes Rebecca went out on the ice.

"Break a leg!" Serenity said, remembering what had happened when she'd said 'Good luck'. The whole team had stayed away from her, and only at the end of the season had she found out that it would bring back luck if you wished someone good luck.

Rebecca finished her routine in six minutes flat, making all kinds of twirls, twists, death drops, and even the jumps. The whole crowd went wild, screaming her name and throwing roses on the ice!

Once she came back she smiled holding white roses in her hands, "Look at what my boyfriend threw on the ice for me!" she squealed.

Serenity held her hands and smiled. "The crowd loved you!" she said. "It's a shame we have to go against each other," Serenity whispered. Rebecca was too busy counting her roses to notice her talking.

"Hey, I'll watch you from the crowd! Now break a leg!" she insisted and ran over to god knew were.

Serenity took of her jacket and pulled out her brush, quickly fixed her hair, and then entered the stage. Once she hit the spotlight, her eyes locked with the most handsome person on the planet. She quickly looked away, noticing her brother screaming his lungs out for her. His girlfriend, Mai, pulled him down. She looked a little further and noticed Duke and Tristan smiling and waving and her. Sitting by them were Tea and Yugi, who were also smiling and waving.

Since they were all here today, Serenity wanted to make this her best performance ever.

She quickly started with Spins. She made a two foot spin, for which she had to spin with both feet. She stopped, felling a little dizzy, then made a one foot spin. She had her feet on the ice while spinning, then made a few Backward Swizzles, stopped and preformed the Scratch spin; she put her leg crossed over the spinning leg. She stopped and skated around the ice rink. Quickly she jumped in the air, then made a sit spin. She made a sitting position with one leg sticking out and spun.

She stopped and readied herself to make the Axel. She jumped hard, rotating one and a half times in the air and landing on the right back outside edge. She then skated to take on a forward outside edge; she turned in the air and landed on the opposite foot.

The whole crowed started to scream, Joey was practically pulling on his seat every time she jumped. Serenity giggled every time she got a glimpse of him.

Serenity turned around at the big clock, she realized she had only time for two more moves. She readied herself for a Back scratch; she spun the opposite way with her leg crossed over the spinning leg.

Once she fished that, she went over and made a few Spirals. A spiral was a beautiful figure skating move in which she had to glide on one foot and hold her body in a horizontal position. The key to not falling forward was to keep her back arched. The toe of her extended leg had to be turned out and pointed.

She stopped skating in the same position she started in, locking eyes with azure ones for the second time. She blushed before she noticed Rebecca with Mokuba.

The announcer took the microphone and informed the ice lovers that they would be needing a five minute break to detriment the results.

Once she went over to the little girls' room to remove her skates, she was bombarded by a tall, pink haired man holding a rose.

"Miss Wheeler, I will surely be your sponsor," he quickly got to the point.

Serenity smiled. "Really?" she asked.

He nodded. "An amazing dancer as you deserves to be front and center," he suggested, giving her his rose.

"Thank you," she said, but he was already halfway out the stadium.

Rebecca came running from behind her, hugging her hard. "You were amazing!" she squealed.

Serenity thanked her. She then noticed a small lad with long thick pink hair coming their way. "You were amazing," he complimented Rebecca, taking a hold of her hand. Rebecca blushed.

Serenity wasn't dumb; she left the two alone, but soon bumped into a shadowy figure and fell to the floor.

"Sorry, I was just about to move," he explained extending his hand. "Hey, you're Serenity." he stated, and she blushed.

"Mokuba, how are you? " she asked, getting up completely.

"Good, but he won't stop flirting with my girl!" he said clenching, his fists. Serenity giggled and nodded. She then went to see her brother.

Once she made it there, she smiled at how he looked, with food all over his face. She went over and sat down. The announcement began just seconds after Mokuba and Rebecca sat down across from her.

"Thank you for coming to see the compositions," the announcer said loudly. "The person who will be moving on to the finals will be the following..." he began.

**wow, three chapters in three days?! Wow!**

**Please thank BlackKitt, she helped me and gave me the idea of the next chapter and the other and the others other XP**

**R+R**

**Note from BlackKitt: But don't forget who's actually writing this story! Give our dear Kingdom's Oathkeeper some love, alright? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much ;D, I do Not skate, sorry? Lol, I just love it! And they'll (Seto and shizuka) meet here.**

"... And the people that'll-" The announcer stopped talking as his female judge pulled the papers,

"We made a mistake," she announced. "Just give us a few more minutes." They concluded.

Serenity looked at Joey and begun to lose hope, Joey pulled her and hugged her, "Don't worry!" He stated. "You were the only one out there that showed good skating skills!" He kissed her head and ruffled her hair. Just then Rebecca and Mokuba came running half way through the stadium and sat beside Serenity.

"I don't know which to root for, you or _my _Becky!" Mokuba was the first to say.

Serenity giggled. "I hope we both make it," she admitted, "It won't be fun to skate with a different team that's a look alike." Serenity admitted, it appeared as only Rebecca understood her, from their previous talk.

Mokuba looked dumbfounded. "Yeah, and I hate to say it-" Rebecca begun, "But they treat me like a shrimp!" She stated. "You're the only one who didn't." She said. Mokuba nodded and kissed his Becky on the cheek. Serenity giggled and looked at her brother, who went to go refill his stomach food.

"Mokuba, where did you go?" An icy voice stated from behind. Serenity, with all the cloths she's wearing shivered a little.

"We came to congratulate Serenity ," he stated, pulling on his girl.

"Where do I sit then?" He asked, glaring at Mokuba. Mokuba turned around and noticed his angry expression.

"Just sit there by serenity."

He whined, "This seat's warm already. I don't want to get up!" He whined even more. It's really nice to see the kid inside Mokuba Kaiba.

"Shhh," Serenity shushed them all, looking at the judges.

"What is it now Wheeler?" Seto asked, feeling pissed, because not only he was sitting by her, he was also being shushed by a Wheeler.

"They're going to announce it!" Rebecca screamed, in mere seconds the ice ring got quite.

The announcer chuckled, "We are sorry, but we have a tie!" He stated… Serenity was leaning on Rebecca, holding hands and mumbling. "The people whose positions are ensured by moving onto the nationals are..." He stopped to move the papers and smiled. "Serenity Wheeler and Rebecca Hawkins." He said grinning all the way. "You two girls must be back here next week. You'll be able to meet your competition." He stated, "Till then," he stated. "Drive safely!" He shut his mic and headed to the dresser.

Serenity looked shocked. She hugged Rebecca, who hugged back. They started to jump. Just the they stopped.

"Sis, you won?"

Serenity turned around and ran to Joey. "I made it! I'm going to the finals!" She said aloud and hugged him.

Yugi and the rest of the gang made it back to them. "Good job serenity, you were pretty out there." Duke complimented, followed by a snake upright the head.

"You were amazing, flawless," Tristan stated.

Yugi came in, "Both of you girls, you were perfect!" He stated hugging serenity and Rebecca.

"That's enough Hugging." Mokuba stated pulling her back.

Kaiba cleared his throat and approached Serenity. Everyone got silent.

"Wheeler," Seto started, Moving closer to Serenity and Rebecca. "Hawkins. you were good." He complimented.

Joey nodded his head, "Kaiba's right y'all!" he said aloud earning gasps, "They were great! You know what this calls for!" He asked making his hands into fists and throwing them in the air. "PARTY AT KAIBA'S!" He screamed.

Mokuba laughed slowly, while Seto twitched, "I don't need fleas." He said throwing glares at Joey, "It's ok, Tristan took a shower." He said grinning like a fool and pulled his girlfriend and headed to the exit.

"Well we'll see you guys in the Kaibas mansion." Yugi and Tea said, the headed hand in hand and moved, Tristan and duke moved Todd's serenity too

"It's ok I'll be there soon, but I have to see my couch, so you too can go." Serenity said, hoping the too will leave her alone. The nodded and headed off.

"Miss~" Leon- the little pink hair boy said, "My brother will be your sponsor!" He assured her. Serenity was taken aback. In mere seconds she flung herself at the little teen and almost squashed him.

"I can't breathe!" He struggled.

Serenity giggled and moved away, "Tell him thank you!" She said, Seto seemed to be confused, the little teen moved to his side and smiled warmly.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba." He extended his hand and shook it.

"How are you?" He asked.

Seto seemed to like the little kid, "Fine, your company?"

He asked, the boy smiled even bigger and Exclaimed "Amazing! My brother is working on a bigger project!" He said. Seto nodded. The little boy turned around and looked at serenity, "My brother will call you soon, till then, good luck. And try not twist your leg!" He assured her, he then left.

"Thanks." Serenity said smiling warmly to Seto who raised his eyebrow.

"For?" He asked.

Serenity giggled, "The complement." She stated. Seto nodded. "Isn't your company working on something new?" She asked. Seto shook his head.

"No." He stated.

"Well, I have a suggestion," she asked pulling her hair To the side. Seto nodded. "Can you please make the dueling thing a little smaller, and sometimes Joey wants to duel the guys but he's too lazy to get up, so can't you make it work miles away? " she asked.

Seto looked amazed. "Maybe, but how do you think they'll connect?" He asked.

She giggled, "Can't you add a little thing that will let you sync with other players? And on the bottom of the dule disk. You'll have a code, only you can know it so you could put your name and place." she babbled on.

Seto stopped her, "Let's sit down." He stated.

Once they made it to a small table, they sat down, "So, start from the top." He stated pulling his pen and note pad. He handed them to her. She gladly took it, and drew on it.

"See it's like a small tablet, you could search for people you know either by the full name or just the name they put, you could dule them while your resting, eating, sleeping, or simply using the bathroom!" She blurted.

Seto looked at her, "I'm not joking, I know so many people who want to use the bathroom in the middle of a dule!" She exlaimed. Seto nodded. She continued to give him ideas.

I **know I know, your still trying to proses that I do not skate, I mean I **_tried_**, but just failed miserably! Anyways read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the best reviews :)) I love ya all...**

**so the party is in this chapter :)) have fun reading y'all!**

The day of the party had come around, being hosted by the younger Kaiba. Apparently Seto didn't want to throw the party. Saying that we'll get in his way.

None the less, he still made it.

Mokuba and Rebecca were happily drinking there refreshments, while Tristan and Duke were fighting again. Joey, Yugi, and Bakura where dueling. Tea and Mai are talking about what's in and what's out. While Serenity just sat there on the couch texting away on her phone.

'How can I get out of here?' Serenity thought to her self, finally finishing with her phone, she set it down and cleared her throat.

"I have an announcement to make." She began, catching everyone's attention.

"You don't have to announce it, just go." Joey whispered, although failed since he's half way around the room, everyone burst with laughter, while Seto sat there just typing away on his precious laptop.

"No, I don't have to use that bathroom" She pulled her hair to the side , "I don't want you guys to come see me skate for practice this week." Serenity whispered. Her head was lowered.

"But hun, we're all friends." Mai assured her, flipping her hair.

"No not that." Serenity begun, "You guys make me nervous." She stated, feeling ashamed. "It gets scary." She whispered.

Tea, who understood her piped in, "Sure! Since it's always cold there, we can all just stay in one place so we're all together!" She finished,

"Yeah, and since Kaiba here has a flat screen tv, we can watch here." Joey suggested earning glares from the owner of the mansion.

"You're lucky I don't have a dog house for you." Seto stated, Joey narrowed his eyes and snapped, "Shut it money bags!"

Serenity smiled, it's always like this, they'll fight, he'll get hurt, then they'll go home and sleep, repeating the cycle of 'Joeys life' again.

"So it's settled. I can skate and have no fear doing so!" She flipped her hair back, grinning. Rebecca decided to enter the picture.

"Hey, text me!" She insisted, Rebecca took her hands out and motioned to text her. Serenity took her phone out.

'Me and Mokuba will go skating on a date, can ya come?'

'I'd love to!' Serenity texted back, smiling at Rebecca.

"Hey money bags, where do you keep your cups?" Joey asked, coming back with a bottle of water.

Kaiba smirked, "I don't have pets, therefore I don't have a _bowl _for you." He stated. Joey fumed.

"If that's how ya wanna play, let the game begin!" Joey stormed out the other direction. Once he was out if sight, they all held their stomachs from laughter.

"So you're coming?" Mokuba asked, getting closer to Serenity, she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but is it ok if I invite someone?" She asked.

Mokuba took his time to reply, "Anyone specific?" He scratched his head.

She smiled and nodded, "Leon. You should get to know him, he's really sweet." She stated.

Mokuba sighed and nodded, "As long as you'll be there to keep me from strangling him." He chuckled.

After a few more minutes of talking and laughing, they all stood up, having the 'party' over. Once they were ready to leave, Joey came in rushing with a bat, "Good day, money bags!" Joey hollered as he smashed Kaiba's laptop.

Seto was not shocked to say the least, but he thought the 'Pay back' will simply be throwing water at him, not smashing his laptop…

"This laptop cast more then you'll ever make!" Seto pointed to his laptop, Joey nodded, "I know, that's why I smashed it!" He swirled his bat, grinning.

"You'll pay for this! It took me all night to do the documents for the new tablet duel." Seto blurted. The whole gang looked at him, "But Kaiba, you said it yourself that you're not making more duel disks for the next four months..?" Yugi said holding Tea's hand.

Seto nodded, "At first I wasn't but now I have a different idea." He stated eyeing Serenity, who was blushing.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it." She stated, Joey turned around to look her up and down.

"You helped the douche bag?" He asked, pointing in Kaiba's direction.

Serenity nodded, "It was simply an idea, something that was not supposed to be taken seriously." she stated answering to Kaiba. He nodded.

"It was good, or something." he complimented. Joey gasped Pointing at Kaiba accusingly.

"You had a full conversation with _that_..?" He asked, his bat fell out of his hands, she nodded unsure if it was the right thing to do.

Joey bolted up, "You better pay my sister!" Joey threatened. Kaiba smirked, he was going to buy the idea from her, But after seeing her brother want every right, he was just not going to budge that easily.

"Joey it was a friendly suggestion, nothing like that, and I'll never take the money!" Serenity argued. Joey turned to her and nodded. Kaiba stepped in.

"As the CEO of Kaiba Corp, I don't have the rights to just take it. You either want share, or simply something else in return." He stated. His eyes were fixed on her alone.

"That's lovely, but I don't want anything." she stated coming closer to Joey. "I don't want money, I just wanted to make it seem more interesting, besides, the only thing I did was simply move your imagination. You're the one who's doing it all… All I did was give you an idea, which by the way you already had. I mean, I bet you already wanted to do something in that area.." She stopped talking and looked at Seto, "You probably would have thought about it, I mean you're the brains here." She finished.

"Fine, but at least let me pay." He suggested. Serenity blushed. "There's no need for money." she said hugging Joey tighter for more confidence. He returned her hug, Squeezing her a little tighter.

"Seto," Mokuba began, "Maybe you can take her out?" Mokuba suggested, Serenity blushed crimson, her head lowed. Seto smirked.

"If it's a date, so be it." he stated. "I'll talk to you soon about it." He stated, exiting out the living room. Joey looked shocked.

Duke decided it was better to break the ice. "Ya angry he's going out with your baby sister?" He asked, slapping his back upright Causing Joey to cough.

Once he regained himself, he simply shook his head.

"He hurt your feelings?" Yugi asked, Joey shook his head again, serenity looked up to meet his eyes, "Is it because I talked to him?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Well just tell us then!" Mai shouted about to strangle him.

"He forgot all about his laptop... Let's get out of here before he remembers." Joey begun, pulling his sister out the door, "Good job distracting him with your good looks sis!" Joey thanked her. They all headed different directions.

Serenity and Joey left to their own house. Serenity was excited that she had so much to look forward to. This weekend she'd get to skate with Rebecca and Mokuba, compete in the finals, and she had a date with Kaiba.

**Ok guys, so how do you like my story..? Is it good so far..? Well read and review :)**

**ForeverLily: Hi guys! I'm the beta reader and I've really enjoyed editing the story. Please review and give Kingdom's Oath keeper some feedback on her lovely story**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the sweet reviews :D thank you all!**

Rebecca had insisted that Mokuba came in the ice rink with them. Serenity not wanting to be rude, offered her hand for Mokuba to hang on.

"Thanks." Mokuba whispered, his breath came out creating a puff of air. "You're welcome." She pulled Mokuba with her, going around the rink with other people.

"Renny!" Leon shouted. His legs were parted on the ice, any minute the boy might just break them.

"I'll be there in a sec, just stay still." Serenity assured him. Rebecca came in the picture, taking her man's hand, letting Serenity take the little pink haired man's hand.

"How do you do this?" He asked holding on to her, afraid to fall. Serenity noted his thoughts, "Don't worry, What looks like it hurts really doesn't, while things that don't look like they hurt really do hurt**." **She fished confusing Leon.

"So you- What?" He asked, turning his head to look her in the eyes.

Serenity giggled, "Don't worry; it will take a lot more then just falling to hurt you." She assured him, she noted that he looks a bit more relived.

Rebecca came skating in with Serenity, pulling Mokuba up. "Hey Serenity, the skating rink will be clear in a few minutes. Wanna ditch these boys and teach me that move?" She asked really wanting to get rid of the extra weight.

"What do you think Leon?" She asked. He nodded rather quickly.

"Yes please, I would love that." He stated bluntly. Serenity giggled she turned around letting go of his hand.

Leon who was unaware of this, cling to her waist. Serenity giggled more, "The door Is just two steps away." She stated, he let go slowly, Once he was out of the rink, he threw his hands up, "I'm free!" He stated, Mokuba who wanted to show off, let go of his girlfriend, went in without a hitch.

"How do you do that?" Leon asked innocently.

Mokuba chuckled, "If you had Rebecca as your girl, you'll understand." He stated, he then turned around to the two girls waiting. "We'll just take coco, be back in a few." He assured the girls.

Serenity nodded, "Leon, take your skates off before you step on the tiles." she warned him. He nodded slowly, unsure of where the tiles will start.

"We'll be back soon." Mokuba announced, his girlfriend just brushed her hand off, signaling she had heard him.

Leon sighted, Mokuba noticed he decided that he'll break the ice by talking.

"What?" He asked with a little hint of annoyance, "What's up with you?" He asked more clearly. Leon sighed, ruffling his hear.

"Nothing much." He whispered, hoping that he'd drop the subject. For he was in no mood to talk. Mokuba smirked.

"Come on tell me!" He whined, Leon sighted.

"The only reason my brother sponsored Serenity was because you're sponsoring Becky." He stated, Mokuba looked at him with disbelief.

"So why are you sad?" He asked, hoping that it was not linked to Serenity.

"Because, when you sponsor someone, you have to be there for them. Well, my brother won't be there, and frankly, I'm not the sponsor." He whispered, Mokuba nodded. "I was hoping you could take her. Since you like her." He stated, running his head. "I like serenity, but don't want to hurt her feelings, it's just rude." He fished.

Mokuba nodded, "I'll ask Seto." He replied looking down all of a sudden. His eyes followed an auburn haired skater.

Serenity was happily skating off, taking Rebecca on. Mokuba smiled, "Maybe I'll ask Seto." He stated, once more, feeling confident.

Leon sighed, "I'm sorry." He whispered, feeling ashamed, "You'll have to do it quickly, Because my brother will stop the sponsoring on the day of the competition." He stated, feeling nervous.

Mokuba nodded, "You can bet on that, I'll call my big bro now." He said while fishing his phone deep down his pocket. Leon sighted inwardly.

While that was going on, Rebecca and Serenity were now skating fast, "I'll beat you!" Rebecca called, ducking under a couple who were skating while holding hands. Rebecca giggled, looking at Serenity's side.

Serenity was too busy looking at Rebecca to notice she was now moving in the circular area also known as the 'Kiss and cry' section. Before Serenity could do anything about it, she was thrown out of the rink and landed on the rubber platform.

Rebecca came in hurriedly after her, looking worried. Serenity pulled her white scarf from her neck, then she started to fling it in the air, signaling she gave up. In mere seconds both girls burst out laughing.

Rebecca took of her skates, and flung them around her shoulders, she then pulled her bag, pulling her brown comfy boots.

Serenity followed suit. Doing the same, she then stood up. "Don't know about you," she started taking the exit, "But, I'm hungry!" her stomach rumbled, she blushed crimson as Rebecca started to giggle.

"So." Rebecca begun, "A date with Seto?" She asked, nudging her new besti.

Serenity blushed, "It will end soon, then no more Seto and serenity!" She said, pulling her hair in a pony tail.

Rebecca sighted, "You look good together." She stated, pulling her own hair in piggy tails.

"He's a CEO of his own company and I'm a poor girl." She said taking a seat on an empty table that was set outside of the skating rink.

"So?" She asked, "Did Romeo stop going to Juliet after her father demanded she never goes to see her loved one?" She asked, Serenity giggled, "I think your statement was wrong," Serenity managed to say between giggled, "Give me a break will ya? I'm new to romeo and Juliet!" She stated.

Just then, a waitress came by there table. He pulled his pen and paper out signaling for them to order.

"I'll take French fries, o-Rings, Nuggets, and a burger. With a cola." Rebecca ordered, she then turned her attention back to serenity who had just pulled her menu, she was now scanning threw it.

"I'll have, French fries, and pizza. With water." Serenity ordered, she then put her menu down noticing Rebecca glaring. Serenity sighted.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

Rebecca pouted her glossy lips, "Seto and Serenity!"

She begged, "It's just a date, and I never even asked for it! You were there!" Serenity stated, once she turned around she noticed Mokuba coming over with a sad looking Leon.

"Oh great, your boyfriend did something to my new friend." Serenity rubbed her hands together. Rebecca heaved a sigh.

"What did your new friend do to my boyfriend is the real question," Rebecca replied rather wittily.

Mokuba came by the girls, pulling a chair on the other table. He motioned to do the same for Leon.

"Hey guys." Serenity greeted. She pulled Leon's chair closer to her, giving Mokuba a little more space.

"How are you girls?" Leon asked politely. Rebecca smiled and shook her head, "Nothing much, me and Serenity decided it was time to eat." She stated Serenity then spotted the waiter, with their food. Once the waiter placed down the food she started giving some fries to Leon.

Mokuba then tried to pull Becky's burger, resulting in him getting smacked.

"Get your own burger!" She stated, then she brought the burger to her mouth. she then took a small bite. Before she could move, she noticed Mokuba taking a bite from the other side.

"What did I just say?" She glared at him, pulling his arm.

Mokuba sighed. "I'm hungry." He said giving her the puppy dog eyes. She heaved a sigh.

Serenity pulled Leon and her food to another table, giving the couple their privacy.

After a few more minutes of taking and eating Seto rushed into the room. He stopped running as he saw his little brother.

Serenity turned around to look at him. He instantly glared at her. She shivered and offered a seat next to them. Seto was going to reject her, but he then noticed Leon eating a lot of fries.

"Care to explain?" Seto asked with venom.

Leon shook his head, fries flying out of his mouth.

"That was an order here." Seto stated, glaring at serenity, "And you?" He asked.

Serenity frowned, "I don't know what's going on." She said thoughtfully.

Seto sighed."Leon here, called with my brothers phone, saying that Mokuba crashed into you, falling and breaking your legs." Seto explained, Leon tried to sneak out carefully, but Seto pulled him from his vest.

"Me? I-i don't know what you heard but I never said that." He said hoping Kaiba would just drop the subject. Oh how wrong he was.

"Oh really? Then what exactly did you say?" Seto smirked.

"I said, Mokuba and Serenity crushed ice together, and that they broke the ice into itty bitty ice pieces." Leon lied, Serenity frowned, before she could utter a word, Leon cut her off.

"My brother needs me now, excuse me please." He pushed his chair, hurriedly running out the door. Serenity turned around to look at Seto who was now glaring at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked pulling her hair to the side, indicating that she loves to play with it when she is shy.

"What did you really do?" He asked.

Serenity shrugged. "Nothing much, really! Mokuba didn't even skate for more than three seconds!" She stated, "He and Leon went out to drink something, leaving me and Rebecca skating. Then I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I fell and hurt my shin. That's all!" She sated, Seto looked her up and down.

"You look fine to me." He sated, Serenity then patted her shin, and winced slightly, Seto wouldn't be bought that fast, He the poked her shin, causing her to wince and scream.

She pulled her skinny jeans up She then saw a blue and purple shaded bruise. Seto then moved away from her. Serenity pouted.

"Say you're sorry!" She insisted.

Seto snorted. "Ok alright, I'm sorry that you're so clumsy." He apologized. Serenity pouted more, "Give it up wheeler." He insisted.

"Fine." She whispered pulling her now half way empty Fries. "since I am here, let's discuss the date." He pulled out a business card and started to fiddle with it. "How would tomorrow at 7 sound?" He asked, Serenity smiled.

"Is that an order?" She asked, Seto smirked, "No it's not." He explained. Serenity then relaxed in her chair.

"Good, I'm only free at 9." She stated pulling her phone out, "See, at 7 I have to practice skating." She explained, "It will end at 8, giving me one hour to get ready." She explained. Seto nodded.

"Do you have any ideas as to where you want to go?" Seto asked, already knowing her answer.

Serenity smiled. "How about in the rink?" She asked. Seto smirked. He placed the card down and got up.

"It's done then." He pushed his chair out and got up, Leaving serenity to picked up his business card.

She flipped it, then saw his real phone number. Not any business number. No, his real; number. Serenity blushed at the thought, how many girls would just wish to have his number? She tucked her head deeper down her scarf.

'Somehow I like this fuzzy wired feeling.' She told herself. She then left her fries and headed to the exit, fiddling with his number in her jeans pocket.

**OMG! I'm done with this XD lol! Tell me what you think :)) until then, review :D**


End file.
